RyuseiRanger14
is the 14th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 63th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary The new era of Reiwa has just begun!! Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers travel to a seaside resort owned by Izumi's older brother, former ballet dancer Itsuki, to relax and celebrating the new emperor's coronation ceremony. Unfortunately, Itsuki is targeted by DeviPunk and Izumi now has a tough fight on his hands. That is when his pet killer whale friend from the past intervenes, even if it may cost his own life... Synopsis Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers arrive at a beautiful Aoshima Seaside Resort, which Izumi reveals is owned by his family, which is part of the Aoshima Group and Co., along with a grand hotel, an aquarium and a beach. He also reveals that his brother and former ballet dancer, Itsuki, who manages the resort branch of the corporation and is also the company president. Izumi then reunites with his brother for the first time in a long while. He is also soon reunited with a pet killer whale named Odette, who rescued him from drowning one day when he was kid. Tsubaki seems to enjoy this holiday by the sea and decided to use Water Lilly Mermaid coord to dive and see the most beautiful sea creatures. But then, Blackgate appears and plays the Harmony of Grief to turn Itsuki's dream into despair, transforming his dream into Nightmare Fukisokusha Metal Shark Player. Izumi transforms to help Itsuki, but a second Fukisokusha Launcher Octopuld created by Thrash appears to aid DroneCores. While Izumi and Tsubaki battled Metal Shark one, the rest of the RyuseiRangers battled Octopuld. Izumi follows Metal Shark into the water to challenge it to a one-on-one fight. When Tsubaki trying to help Izumi, who has a tough time during the battle, Odette shields them from an attack and is seriously injured. Izumi recalls the day that Odette saved him from drowning ten years ago before and begins to cry. Then, an aura begins to glow at the bottom of the sea in response to Izumi's pleas for Odette to stay alive, healing their wounds. From the aura, the Anchor Trident and Navy Blue Sailor Coords joins together. It appears in Izumi's hand as he is entrusted to help save the sea, his friends, and his brother. After using Diamond Trident Submerge to subdue the Fukisokushas and DroneCores, the RyuseiRangers defeats the two of them and Itsuki's future has been restored. Soon, two Fukisokushas were enlarged in attempt to destroy the resort, but thanks for Ocean's help, Izumi attacks both with most of skill he learned from ballet lesson. With Tsubaki's aid, Izumi destroy Octopuld before the MetaStar Robots combined into RyuseiOh to face off Metal Shark. Metal Shark summons the prototype version of previous Fukisokushas to knock it out. But RyuseiOh break itself free and destroy the prototypes with Anti-Metal Hurricane. After destroying Metal Shark's hammer head, RyuseiOh defeats him once again. The sea is then at peace again as if nothing had happened. As the sun set, the fish are seen having fun and celebrating with Odette, with Izumi proud to Tsubaki to save the day and said that he helped to protect the sea. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Diamond Flying Kick **Diamond Trident Submerge *Izumi's older brother, Itsuki, and Odette, his killer whale friend, appear for the first time. *It is revealed that Izumi's family owns a luxury hotel known as the Cygne*Blanc Grand Hotel and that his family is part of the group called the Aoshima Group and Co.. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Thrash *Blackgate *Gothic *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Metal Shark Player and Launcher Octopuld Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Itsuki Aoshima *King Odysseus *Ikki *Odette Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Aquarium Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Blue Coral Swimmer and Star Anise Cafe-Maid. **'Disguise Coord used': Mermaid. * Izumi's theme song, This Quiet World, was played during the episode for the second time. *This is the second episode to have two Fukisokushas. *This episode marks to the second arc of the series. **This is also the first episode to air during the Reiwa era. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime